


To Be Someone

by ro_shepard



Series: New Beginnings: Orion and the Smuggler [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, F/M, Kadara, Real Talk with Krogan Grandpa, music obsession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_shepard/pseuds/ro_shepard
Summary: Reyes Vidal came to Andromeda to be someone. As he continues his relationship with Orion Ryder and follows her on an unexpected adventure, he realizes the complexities and opportunities of such a dream.





	1. Proton Bells and Bar Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes notices some new visitors at Kadara Port. The Tempest crew teases Ryder about her favorite song. Ryder and Drack have a bonding moment in Kralla's Song.

Reyes tapped the outside of his cup, his mind off into the distance as the late morning sun continued to climb over the mountains. Kralla's had a thin crowd, one of the reasons why he visited in the morning. As Umi's poor excuse for good whiskey slid warmly down his throat, he smiled to himself. Ryder would be in port today.

It had been about three weeks since they had last seen each other in person, and when they couldn't, the two had communicated in some fashion at least once a day. He had learned that the Pathfinder preferred emails or audio calls - those two methods providing the most privacy for their more  _detailed_ messages. He obliged, but himself preferred their vidcom chats. He loved to see her, especially if she happened to be wearing her favorite tank top. Seeing so much of her exposed skin always brought forth memories of touching her, of how his fingertips glided over her silk skin. He also enjoyed seeing how her toasted skin warmed rosily after one of his playful, suggestive comments before giving a look of embarrassment mixed with desire. He relished that look from her dark eyes and because of it, would likely never fully behave himself.

Yet, before he could indulge himself with the Pathfinder, there was work on all fronts to complete. His first stop would be the docks to speak with Dalton about his more legitimate incoming wares. Reyes gulped down the rest of his breakfast and pushed his chair back. As he headed for the bar, a hushed, heated conversation caught his attention from a table that had been tucked out of his view. He nodded to Umi as he approached, catching a group of Milky Way pilgrims and angara huddled around the small table.

"So that Pathfinder bitch screwed up things here too? Unfuckingbelievable."

_Human male. Average build. Tan. Dark Hair._

Umi took a slow, deep breath and shook her head, "Goddess almighty, it's too early for this."

The voice continued, "We had a good fucking thing on Elaaden. Annea was a bitch, but she was paying us pretty well to watch her tanks, plus we were getting a solid deal on our own personal supply. Then, the Pathfinder comes along, fucks everything up, and brings in the rest of Nexus to run the tanks. Can you believe that shit? Now we're back on this fucking rock and you're telling me that there's no more protection work because Sloane Kelly is dead? Was it the Pathfinder?"

Another voice joined in, "No. Firefight with the Collective, but rumor has it they're buddy-buddy with Nexus now, thanks to the Pathfinder. Got a colony out of it from the Charlatan himself... or herself if you believe that angara."

_Salarian male._

"I heard the Pathfinder's fucking the Charlatan. Has to be to get a deal that sweet."

_Human female. Short. Ivory skin. Light brown hair._

Reyes frowned.

"Bullshit!" another new voice exclaimed, "The Charlatan isn't even real! It's a front."

_Turian female. Tall. Crimson tone underneath plating._

"How the hell do you know?"

_Human female again._

Reyes focused his attention back to the asari bartender as the group broke into an argument about whether or not he existed. "Umi," his voice was low as his eyes drifted around casually to deter suspicion. "How long have they been here?"

Umi wiped down a class, looking around the bar herself as if she were disinterested in the attempt at conversation. She knew Reyes' game. "Maybe an hour or so. They arrived shortly after you did."

Reyes keyed at his omni tool, paying his tab and giving the asari a bit extra. "I want you to keep an eye on them. Ryder's coming in today and I know some of her crew like to come here. Let me know if there's trouble."

"Whatever, pal," Umi acknowledged, turning away.

The Charlatan knew Umi's act and tapped at the bar before stepping away. He'd have the Collective keep an eye on the Elaaden newcomers as well. 

* * *

The rhythmic chimes along with a rapid snare began to increase in its intensity, falling suddenly as the bass dropped into a steady beat. It was the Pathfinder's favorite song and everyone on the Tempest knew it. Right around the time they had solved the Roekaar murders on Kadara, Ryder had returned with a playlist of Kadara's latest hits, a gift from the Tartarus bartender. It was a mixture of club and ambient music; however now that the Pathfinder and the Charlatan had become an item, Ryder's listening of the Kadara tracks increased during their time away. One looped song in particular was always the giveaway that the Tempest was headed back to the Govorkam system. Actually, knowing the ship's heading based on the Pathfinder's song choice had become a running joke among the crew.

"I guess we're finally headed back to Kadara," Vetra mused from the crew quarters.

"Ryder's probably psyching herself up to get wrecked by Vidal," Peebee teased over the comm.

"Peebee!" Vetra exclaimed.

"What? It's been a few weeks at least. A girl's gotta get herself motivated, you know?" the asari continued with no shame, as sex was a natural expression for her.  

 " _Motivated?_ Have you  _seen_ Vidal and those eyes? If I were getting that, I'd never have to worry about getting myself motivated," Gil added over the speaker.

"Gil, when have you ever seen Reyes? You're always on the ship," Vetra stated, hoping that Ryder was too occupied by the music to pay attention to the group call. 

"Peebee sent me a picture," Gil confessed. 

"I sent you three!"

"Are... are you serious?" Vetra stammered.

"What? He's a good looking guy," Peebee defended. 

"You're being too reserved there, Peebs. The man is a work of art," Gil corrected.

Drack, who had been in the crew quarters with Vetra the whole time, finally groaned his annoyance. "You kids and your raging hormones. Ryder and I are going to Kralla's to celebrate taking down Aroane and Spender. I picked the spot because Umi gets me."

"Still doesn't mean that Ryder's not going to have some fun with the Charlatan later," Peebee returned.

Gil chuckled in agreement.

"Guys, knock it off!" Vetra warned at the sound of the Pathfinder's door opening. "Hey, Ryder," she greeted as Ryder entered the dooway.

"Hey Vetra," Ryder returned looking around the room. Gil cleared his throat over the comm. "Yeah," Ryder drawled, "this isn't suspicious at all." 

"So... I take it we're headed to Kadara?" Peebee asked.

"I told these kids we've got business at Kralla's," Drack said from the back of the room.

Ryder nodded to the krogan, "That's right."

"Tell Reyes we said hi," Peebee teased, "that is, if you two come up for air."

Gil imitated a pulsing techno beat and Ryder groaned.

"I hate you all."

* * *

Ryder closed her eyes and leaned against the the cool, hard metal behind her. Her breath was ragged, her body sore, and her clothes scuffed. She licked her lips and sipped from the metal cup.

The krogan next to her drank from his own vessel , sighing deep and low, his reptilian eyes scoping out the collateral damage in the bar.

"Vaul's almighty quads, I'm getting too old for this shit."

Ryder took another sip and stared at the human male sprawled out at her feet. He had been the one that started the fight, pulling in several of his friends, but she and Drack had been the ones who ended it.

"Hey Ryder, do me a favor? Don't tell Kesh about this," Drack signed again. He knew that if his granddaughter found out about his bar room brawl, she'd be worried about him overexerting himself.

The Pathfinder shook her head immediately, "No way I'm getting on Kesh's bad side! I'm going to rat you out the first chance I get, old man!" she exclaimed.

Drack chuckled and took another swig, "Heh, probably wise. She's a tough one, my mushon."

Ryder leaned her head on the krogan's massive arm. "You think Umi will ban us after this?" 

"Nah," Drack mumbled, "I'll reimburse her for the damage. She's good people."

Ryder hummed in agreement, "So are you, Drack."

The krogan was quiet for a moment, swirling the contents of his cup before downing the rest of it. 

"You're a good kid, Ryder. With my scouts, the colony and Vorn, Aroane and Spender... you've sided with krogan. That means something."

Ryder nudged him, " _You_ mean something, old man."

"Hmmm," Drack mused. His eyes cut over with concern at the sharp wince the woman beside him gave as she straightened.

"I'm going to head back to the Tempest and clean up. If I'm lucky, Lexi won't see me and I can apply my own medigel. You coming?" Ryder finished her drink and set her cup back on the counter.

"I'm going to hang out here for a bit and help Umi take out the trash, if you catch my meaning," Drack said, straightening himself a bit slowly. He watched as the Pathfinder nodded to him as she headed up the stairs.

"Hey, Umi, where do you want these guys?" the krogan asked, as he walked around the bar, toeing at the unconscious forms.

"Leave 'em," the asari said, sweeping up some shattered glass. "Some people are coming by to get them. Seems like they attracted the wrong attention."

At that moment, a handful of Collective operatives entered the bar. Umi nodded to one of them and the exiles started to clear out the passed out troublemakers. Not a word was said to the krogan as the team moved quickly, following whatever directives they had received. They had only been gone a few minutes when a heavy pair of booted footsteps descended the stairs.

"Looks like I missed one hell of a party."

Drack rolled his eyes slightly at the sound of the familiar voice. It wasn't that he hated the guy. Or maybe he did. He wasn't entirely sure, but he did wonder what the Charlatan had in store for his new detainees.

"Yeah, it was those assholes from Elaaden. Picked a fight with the Pathfinder and got themselves hauled off by the Collective," Umi informed, covering more ground with her broom.

"Wonder what'll happen to them?" Drack thought aloud, turning to the new arrival.

The Charlatan shrugged, "Perhaps they'll learn some manners."

"Heh," Drack sized the smuggler up, "You just missed Ryder. She headed back to the Tempest. The doc's probably ripping her a new one as we speak."

Reyes frowned, "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, sore, but you should have seen the other guys."

The smuggler sighed, almost in sympathy, "I can imagine..." He looked around the room at the broken glass, tables, and displaced furniture.

Drack cocked his head toward the stairs, "Go. She'd be happy to see you. Vetra might even let you sneak on board for some merch. I'm sure you can handle that."

Reyes nodded his thanks. "You good, Umi?"

Umi looked up to see Drack still leaning against the bar, her face nearly cracking a small smile. But, not quite. "Yeah, I'm good."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No seriously... I'm obsessed with this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-v_9vBKsEg
> 
> Next chapter will have some sexy times.


	2. A Surprise Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Reyes' first time on the Tempest where he catches some of the crew and a scuffed up Pathfinder by surprise. Reyes also comes to terms with Ryder's vulnerability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mature content.

Reyes couldn't help but marvel at the technological wonders laid before him - and he was only in the cargo hold.

It was his first time on board the Tempest, only having seen the ship from a distance, either at port or in the air as Ryder arrived and departed Kadara. The ship was certainly a beauty. The pilot in him couldn't help but wonder what the bridge looked like.

"Hey Vetra, while we're here, you think you could pick up a few of those tread gauges? I swear Ryder must hit every pit, hole, rock, and crater from here to the Milky Way in this thing."

The unfamiliar voice pulled Reyes' attention and he noticed the red-haired man hidden behind the massive rover's wheels. His back was to him as he bobbed and weaved underneath the racked vehicle.

"Sure, Gil, I'll check in a few," Vetra acknowledged from the armory. 

" _This_ is why I never leave the ship, you know. I'm always trying to piece my girl back together." Gil reached for another tool, "Shit, Ryder."

"Eh, you wouldn't like Kadara Port anyway. It's damp, dirty, full of shady people making shady deals. You'd make the wrong bet with someone and we'd probably lose the Tempest," the turian teased, looking over her inventory list.

"Well at least I hear the scenery is nice, especially for Ryder," Gil said as he adjusted a few more gears.

Reyes arched an eyebrow and cleared his throat.

"What?" Gil peaked his head from around the Nomad and his eyes widened in shock. "Oh... hello."

Peebee's pictures had not done the Charlatan any justice at all.

"Hello," Reyes returned, his lips pulled into a knowing, sly grin. He knew it when someone fell under his spell, especially when that someone was eyeing-fucking him pretty hard. "I don't believe we've met. Reyes Vidal," the smuggler held out his hand.

Gil shuffled the tool in his hand and quickly set it aside. It fell with an echoing clank. "Gil Brodie," the engineer returned, accepting the Reyes' greeting.

"Ah," Reyes breathed, "pleasure to meet you Gil. Is Ryder around?"

"Hey, Vetra?" Gil called, still holding onto the smuggler's gloved hand, "we have a guest er... _Ryder_ has a guest."

Reyes nodded his head courteously and slipped his hand from Gil.

"What?" Vetra craned her neck to peer out form the doorway, "Oh, hey Reyes. This is unexpected."

"I... heard about the fight in Kralla's. I wanted to check on Ryder. Drack said that you might be able to help me with that."

Vetra gave an amused, tonal chuckle and walked out into the bay, "Did he?"

"For a small trade," the smuggler added with a smirk.

"What are you offering, Vidal?" Vetra asked, looming almost a foot over both men.

"How about a stash of those tread gauges and a little something special? I can have Dalton deliver them in thirty minutes," Reyes said, opening his omni display.

"Deal!" Gil cut in abruptly.

Vetra and Reyes turned in sync to look at the red-haired man. The smuggler shifted his gaze between the Tempest crew members and the turian finally nodded her agreement. Reyes keyed at his arm, securing the arrangement.

"Come on," Vetra said, tilting her head, "we'll go in through the back."

Vidal followed behind as he walked up the small ramp, catching glimpses of the ship's supplies and storage. They walked quietly down the hall where muffled voices came from behind closed doors. They stopped suddenly, at the end of the walkway, and his eyes drifted up to the words over the door.  _Pathfinder's Quarters._  

"You kids have fun," Vetra said, turning to head back to the cargo bay.

Reyes palmed at the door for entry.

"Pathfinder, you have a guest," SAM announced as Ryder slipped into a tank top and her Blasto sleeping shorts. Her skin was still warm and damp from the shower.

"Shit, is it Lexi?" Ryder asked, worried that her luck with sneaking back on board had run out. She reached for a medigel pack.

"It is not Dr. T'Perro. Shall I allow entry?" SAM returned.

"Well as long as it's not the Archon or someone else trying to kill me, sure."

The doors opened before Reyes, giving way to faint, yet familiar musical sounds, and he stepped inside, his eyes not believing the palace extending further into the ship. Ryder's quarters were... prestigious, basked in luxury and finery that, having gotten to know the Pathfinder some, surprised him. The spacious room offered a magnificent view of Kadara's mountainous landscape all while offering the comforts of a small apartment. From where he stood, he noted a seating area, stocked with beverages, a secondary navigation bridge, an exercise area, a queen-sized bed, and wardrobe. While the accommodations were professional and plush, there were giveaways to Ryder's more disheveled and nerdy personality. There was the stuffed Blasto plushie atop her pillows and some disguarded clothing the armchair that flanked her bed. Off to his right, he noticed a large desk with some model ships over the wall. That's where he found her, with her back to him. 

Ryder was fiddling with with something out of sight and Reyes took a moment take in the view, his eyes drifting from her bare feet, up her strong, slender legs, to the enticing curves of her ass and hips. Her dark, locked hair fell gracefully over her shoulders. Her body moved slightly to the beat of the dulled music.

"Orion..."

Ryder dropped the gel pack and spun around, not expecting the sultry uttering of her name from  _that_ voice.

"Reyes! What are you doing here?"

The smuggler gave a crooked grin, "SAM didn't tell you it was me?"

Ryder shook her head, "No."

"Hmmm," Reyes contemplated, "seems I may owe SAM a favor then." He stepped further into the room and the doors closed behind him.

"That will not be necessary, Mr. Vidal. It was anticipated that the Pathfinder would respond favorably to your unexpected visit."

"Way to rat me out, SAM," Ryder said, rolling her eyes.

Reyes chuckled and approached, yet his face sombered as he noticed the cuts and bruises over her small frame. A thin line of red ran over her bottom lip. As he met her eyes, he noticed scratch marks under her right eye.

He knew that as  _the Pathfinder,_ Ryder had engaged in numerous battles, hell, he had even been in some combat with her, but she had always been armored and armed. Yet now, here she was, scuffed and battered, and the vulnerability of Orion Ryder lay bare in front of him, regardless of her superhero Initiative title.  

His jaw tensed. Perhaps the Elaaden crew deserved a personal reprimand from the Charlatan himself. 

He knew that he might not be able to protect her from the Archon, his armies, or the remnant, but what good was being  _the Charlatan_ if he could not protect the things that mattered to him, on his own turf?

"You weren't supposed to see me like this. I haven't had a chance to apply any medigel," Ryder said, offering a small smile.

Reyes noticed a few water droplets spilling from the ends of her hair, trailing over her skin and under her clothing. She had just showered. 

"Aren't I the one who usually barges in on you?" Ryder leaned against her desk.

"I'm returning the favor," Reyes said, stepping into her space and leaning in close. He caressed her cheek with careful fingers. "Did you really think that I would not hear news about the Pathfinder getting into a fight and cleaning house? Come on, Ryder. News travels fast and news about my girlfriend travels even faster." his hand left her cheek to rest on the table behind her. 

His choice of words was not lost on the Pathfinder and her dark eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Girlfriend huh? I like the sound of that," Ryder said, eyeing him over her eyelashes. Her mouth curved upward into a smirk.

The smuggler's look was serious, intense, demonstrating that he knew full well that was the first time he had used the label with her. His amber eyes shifted downward, giving away his need to taste her. She toyed with him then, lightly raking her teeth over her bottom lip. Magnetically, his mouth moved to hers, eager like a man trying to satisfy a deep thirst. He moaned softly as he slowly drank, savoring the taste of her and the feel of her soft petal lips. He felt her grind up against his thigh and gave a pleased hum as her tongue ventured out to circle over his. He brought a hand to her side, wanting to pull her closer, and the sudden, pained hiss from her stopped him in his tracks.

Reyes pulled away slightly, his fingers drifting to the hem of her tank and he lifted the fabric, exposing her brown skin along with the makings of an angry bruise on her side. His eyes caught sight of the medigel pack behind her and he grabbed it, along with her hand.

"Come here." His voice was soft and gentle as he led her toward her bed.

Orion sat onto the mattress and the smuggler guided her to lay on her back. She watched as he pulled off his gloves and sat down beside her, pulling up her shirt to reveal her stomach. His fingertips feathered lightly over her skin and she blinked, heavy under his influence. The way this man touched her...

Reyes cracked open the pack and oozed the contents into his palms, warming the gel for a bit and then placing his hands onto her side. He carefully covered the discolored areas with light strokes until the medicine absorbed, tending to her whole form. He picked up her hand, and pressed his lips against her inner wrist before applying the gel to her knuckles. He repeated the action with her other hand. 

"Reyes," Orion whispered, catching the smuggler's attention. Her breath left her at the weight of his stare. When they were alone like this, his golden eyes often betrayed his thoughts, confessing truths he could not speak. She had already been aroused the moment he placed his hands on her, but now... now she ached for more. She sat up onto her knees, bewitched by his sun-kissed eyes. 

"I want you," she pleaded, pulling her tank top over her head, "and don't you dare hold back on my account. I'm fine. I've died, remember?" He frowned at that and she reached for his face, kissing him assuredly, letting him know that she was willing and eager in her need. Fervently, her fingers began to tug at the zipper on his chest and her lips brushed along his jaw.

"I know you're upset about the fight," her hands traveled south and she found his length, "this is what I do. Who I am," she whispered, stroking him through the thick material.

Reyes groaned, "You fight in armor, Orion. You're not invincible - even with a krogan."

"I'm okay, Reyes. I just need you. Please. I need you to not be gentle with me."

The smuggler shrugged out from the top of his suit and she helped him with his undershirt, caressing his bare, honeyed skin with appreciative hands. She watched as he closed his eyes under her ministrations, planting kisses over his shoulder and along his neck. She nipped then, and suckled, drawing a low, strained groan from his chest. She bit him again and he opened his eyes, a pair of molten, fiery orbs peered into the nakedness of her soul.

If that was how his Pathfinder wanted to be satisfied, then that is how he'd oblige. 

Reyes grabbed hold of her wrists and pinned them behind her back, the spark of lust in her eyes encouraging rougher play. He spun her around and pushed her forward, tugging off her shorts and tossing them into the nearby chair. He peeled off the remainder of his cloths, adding to the pile, and slid a hand over the length of her back. She trembled under his touch and he smacked her supple ass, smirking at the gasp he received in return. 

Ryder moaned at another sharp sting and wiggled underneath him. He was hard, very hard, and her breath picked up in anticipation. She felt his weight fall over her as his mouth and tongue dragged against her flesh, up her back and along her shoulder. She mewed and squirmed, feeling her arousal increase between her legs.

Reyes slid a hand under her, pleased by how turned on she was and trailed the heat of his breath to whisper hotly in her ear. "Everyone's going to know I'm here," he murmured. 

"I don't care. Just fuck me, Reyes," Ryder commanded.

The smuggler teased her a moment more, then pulled his hand free and using it to pin one of her wrists over her head. He took hold of himself with his free hand and aligned his tip at her center. He pushed forward, tilting his head back with a gratified moan of ecstasy as he became surrounded by her slick heat.

Who was he to deny her request?

* * *

Hours later, they were both still a tangled mess as the rays of the late afternoon sun spilled into Ryder's room. 

Reyes had granted her wish for rough sex, but he was still upset about Kralla's. It shouldn't have happened, not with him finally in charge. He instinctively pulled her closer in his embrace.

"I used to fight... back home."

Orion's voice was hushed as she traced over his chest with her fingertips.

"My brother was an amateur boxer before we both joined the Alliance and he taught me how to fight. Dad was alright with it, being an N7 and all, but Mom hated it."

Reyes looked down at her as she smiled slightly, seemingly lost in a memory.

"I think she wanted me to follow her footsteps as a scientist, but instead, both Scott and I followed Dad as soldiers. Of course there, in the Alliance, we learned different techniques, but a good, solid punch is familiar."

He marveled over her for a moment, listening to her personal reflection. She rarely talked about her family, not that he was more forthcoming. He filed away the information that the Pathfinder's twin was a trained fighter and leaned to kiss her shoulder.

"Alright, I'll stop worrying about you getting into bar fights," Reyes whispered against her skin. "I just expect you to be treated like royalty when you come into our port. The fact that you were targeted is... troubling." 

"What are you going to do?" Ryder asked.

"I don't want to talk about work right now," Reyes said, peppering her with more kisses. 

"I think they learned their lesson, Reyes."

The Charlatan hummed his disagreement.

"Reyes, I've been thinking..."

"Yes?" the smuggler drew out the word teasingly.

"I don't want you to be a booty call every time I come to Kadara."

Reyes lifted a dark eyebrow, giving a puzzled look.

"I want you to come with me... with us for a couple of weeks. I want to show you some of Heleus." Ryder's eyes were hopeful, yet the prolonged silence caused her to bite her lip in worry.

Reyes tried to think of something humorous and light to say, but quite frankly, the invitation threw him off. He took hold of the small hand on his chest and held it, drawing it to his lips to kiss her fingers. He was moved, almost disturbingly so, and while his heart ached to blindly cast aside his duties as the Charlatan, his mind was a bit more realistic. 

"Ryder," he breathed against her hand, "Orion, I can't right now."

Ryder sat up onto her side, the medigel having long worked its numbing wonders, "Just two weeks, Reyes, if I can set aside some time in all of this chaos, I know you can. I want us to be..." she hesitated, searching for the right words, " _normal._ At least as normal as we can be in a new galaxy."

"I did call you my girlfriend today. Isn't that normal?" Reyes teased.

Ryder wasn't having it. 

The smuggler sat up and ran a hand over her cheek, brushing his thumb over her full lips. "I'd have to make arrangements, Ryder. You know I'm still trying to clear out some of Sloane's loyalists. I can't just leave Keema like that."

Ryder sighed and closed her eyes, "I know. I know, Reyes. I just miss you. Space can be lonely."

What Reyes could not say was how much he missed her too the moment that the doors in Tartarus closed behind her. He could not be topside when the Tempest departed Kadara. He kissed the corner of her mouth and was lightened by the small smile that formed.

"Settle for orbit then?"

Reyes gave a half-smile. She was resilient. He nodded to her, "Okay. Orbit."

Ryder smiled fully, "SAM is everyone on board?"

"Everyone has returned, Pathfinder, with the addition of Mr. Vidal," SAM informed.

"Good. Please have Kallo takes us into orbit for a few hours," Ryder instructed, she looked over at Reyes who nodded, agreeing to the timetable, fiddling away at his omni tool."

"I'm sending Keema a message, letting her know who I'm with in case I end up missing," the smuggler teased.

Ryder made a face at him and then and curled herself back into his side. Together they watched as the vibrant Kadara sky became lost to the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's nice to know that my obsessed musings are enjoyed by others. :)
> 
> I stumble my way through tumblr from time to time. Come say hi! @spectre-ro


End file.
